


Lie To Me And Tell Me You Love Me

by MyHeartOnMySleeve



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Chankyun loses his shit, Eventual Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kihyun needs to fix him, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Post-Break Up, Sad Lim Changkyun | I.M, Second Chances, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartOnMySleeve/pseuds/MyHeartOnMySleeve
Summary: Hyungwon and Changkyun have been together for a long time. They both have successful careers and are in love...  Or are they?<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>Or where Hyungwon had been hiding something from Changkyun and it all finally comes out one night. Can Changkyun handle it or will he just he another victim?





	Lie To Me And Tell Me You Love Me

Changkyun had a feeling something very bad was about to happen in his life. He couldn't place the nagging feeling he had or even what could be causing it. He was happy wasn't he? He made and tested video games for a living. With his name on some of the most popular games out there, he didn't want for anything. He even had a special someone in his life. But did he really? Hyungwon wasn't known for being the most affectionate to others -him included- but the more he thought about it, his boyfriend's detached attitude seemed to have become more prominent in recent times. He never seemed to have time for Changkyun anymore. It didn't bother him much at first, mostly because he didn't notice it. But then that first night Hyungwon didn't come home, it bugged him. They weren't the most functional couple, but at least they could trust each other. 

Then there was the time Changkyun saw Hyungwon out with someone else. That didn't really bother him much either. They were adults. He didn't need to keep tabs on him all the time. But, if he had known what was really going on, he might not have had to let himself suffer as many lonely nights as he had. 

Everything came to a head one night. Hyungwon was actually home for a change. The writer's tired eyes focused on his computer screen as his nimble fingers worked the keys as if they belonged there. Changkyun watched in amazement as the screen quickly filled with line after line of the story Hyungwon was currently working on. He bit his lip some as he watched him shift in his seat some. 

“You know I can't focus with you burning holes in me like that,” Hyungwon's tired voice reached his ears making him look away. 

“I love you,” Changkyun called back to him. The only answer he was given was a small sigh coming from them other as his shoulders dropped. “You're not going to say it back?” His voice was small as he spoke. What had he done so wrong? He knew how they were with one another but there was a time when Hyungwon would smile as he sighed telling him he loved him too. “Tell me you love me!” While his voice grew louder Hyungwon didn't seem to be phased by it at all.

The other just removed his hands from the keyboard and looked at the table he was sitting at. “It's been a long time and I'm so sick of lying to you…”

Changkyun faltered. Did he really just hear that? “What?” He breathed out in disbelief. “What do you mean you're sick of lying to me? How long?” With every word he spoke, he could feel his own anger building, threatening to spill over at any second. He had been a fool.

“I don't know when exactly but I know I can't keep doing this. We're not good together. Can't you see it? We're killing ourselves in the slowest possible way.” Hyungwon stood from his seat as he finally turned to face him. “I can't do it anymore.” He turned back to close his computer. “I'll be gone by this time tomorrow. I'm sorry.” 

'I’m sorry.’ Those words burned at Changkyun more than should have. All the younger male could do was feel it burning away at him. “That's all you can say to me? That's all you've got? I'm sorry?” He spat the words back at him. “You've been leading me on all this time and now you're just going to leave… Just like that. It's nice to know just where I've been standing with you all this time.” 

“Please don't make this harder than it has to be. Just let me go. Move on with your life. There's someone out there for you it's just not me.” 

That was it, that was all it took for Changkyun to snap. He heard enough and his anger was getting the better of him. He clenched his fist before taking a good hard swing at Hyungwon. He landed the hit to the other's chin before pulling back and taking another swing at him. They really weren't good together.

Hyungwon didn't fight him back. He merely tried to stop the onslaught of fists that kept coming for him. It took a bit, but he was able to shove Changkyun back enough to stop him. He watched at the defeated man slumped where he sat. He never wanted to hurt him like this. Maybe that's why he let things go on for as long as he had. The simple truth was he just didn't love him anymore and he was really sure he ever did. “You can be angry at me all you want. It still doesn't change the fact that I just don't love you anymore. To be honest, I'm not sure I ever did. I've created this strange life for myself with my writing and I don't know that you fit in it anymore. Blame me if it makes you feel better. But I don't think even you can deny that something has been wrong between us for a long time. I can not keep pretending that I give a shit about you or anything involving you. I don't. I can't. Just let me go.” Hyungwon hated this, he hated watching as Changkyun cried, but he hated lying even more. And the sense of relief he had finally letting it all out made it okay somehow.

It wasn't until Hoseok was standing in the room looking between them, that Hyungwon had remembered he had forgotten to tell him that Changkyun would still be home and that he needed to cancel their plans to meet there. It wasn't until then he knew it was really over with Changkyun. The way Hoseok looked at him concerned as he saw the bruises and busted lip, he wanted to run to him like he had so many times before. See, Hoseok knew all about Changkyun and Hyungwon’s feelings towards him. He knew that Hyungwon fell out of love with him long before they ever met. He also knew from the way the youngest was sitting on the floor that Changkyun didn't see it coming. Which, with what Hyungwon told him about the boy, it didn't really surprise him at all. He was a bit dense to these kinds of things to say the least. But he should have seen it sooner, the poor idiot didn't have a clue. 

He should have known, Changkyun should have known. The signs were all there, he was just too blind to see it. Hyungwon used him, played him for a fool. And now the evidence was staring right back at him. He was looking at him with pity and Changkyun couldn't stand it. It ate him more each second the other's eyes were on him. 

He stood slowly, his eyes never leaving the newcomer. “What have you done to him? What lies have you told him?” He looked to Hoseok then to Hyungwon and back Hoseok. He was sure that this buffed out thing standing before him was the cause of his misfortune. He was the reason Hyungwon didn't want him anymore. It was all his fault, it had to be. “What have you done!” He yelled at the other. He moved quickly, he had one target and it was the large, unmoving man that dared to even be there. Changkyun would make him leave, he would make run from his sight, even if that meant he took Hyungwon with him. 

Changkyun never made it to Hoseok, he felt a sharp pain across his cheek and he falling back the to floor. “I should have never have let things go on this long. You want someone to blame then blame me, leave him out of it. We had a great and while it good it was amazing, but that's all passed now. I'll be back while you're at work for my things.” That was it, those were the last words Hyungwon ever spoke to Changkyun. He was gone, and he was alone. 

Changkyun pressed the back of his hand to his pained cheek as he sat there in the middle of the deathly silent apartment. What was be going to do now?


End file.
